Winx Club Redone
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if a month before the start of the series Bloom discovered she was sick, with a magically infused lung cancer that has no cure or treatment...and it fluctuates between deadly and inactive due to the uncontrollable Dragon Fire inside of Bloom? What if she kept it hidden from Stella and the rest of the winx...but has no choice but to tell the teachers Griselda raised on Earth! T
1. Illness?

**Winx Club Redone**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if just before she met Stella Bloom found out she has a new hybrid form of Lung Cancer that is incurable and non-contagious? What if she doesn't tell her friends and only tells the teachers? AU OOC some bashing)**

"My name is Bloom and I'm from the planet Earth." Bloom admitted to her new Headmistress, Faragonda, and the deputy headmistress, Griselda. Griselda looked ready to say something about Bloom lieing to them about her identity earlier but stopped and stared at the girl when she heard the word Earth.

"Why did you lie to us? You're obviously a magical creature otherwise the barrier would have kept you out." Faragonda asked softly as she touched the younger girls chin to lift her head when the red head lowered her gaze to the ground, her four new friends watching worriedly nearby.

"Because I really didn't like the idea of being turned into an iguana for not being on the list…and ma'am? Could you please not call me a creature? I'm not sure if it's what fairies are usually called so I find it a bit offensive." Bloom asked with a timid smile while Faragonda shot Griselda a sharp look for the threat Bloom had mentioned, before looking apologetic at the request.

"I am sorry child, I did not mean to offend you and if you had just told us you were from Earth then we would not have turned you into anything. We would have merely talked to you and your parents to get some more information before deciding whether you belong here or at Cloud Tower." Faragonda apologized and explained at the same time, causing Bloom to nod slightly in understanding while the other four teenagers looked confused.

"What's so special about Earth?" Stella asked cluelessly and causing Faragonda to look at her while Griselda was still staring at Bloom although now with narrowed eyes and a thoughtful look on her face.

"All the Magicals on Earth disappeared centuries ago. There has only been one magical known that has been born on Earth in the last few decades, and that is only because her parents were vacationing there at the time." Faragonda explained causing all four of the girls to look curious as to who it was but Faragonda merely turned her stare towards Griselda who was still observing Bloom quietly.

"Griselda do you mind letting Ms. Bloom stay in your guest room while you help her get adjusted to Magix? You two come from similar backgrounds therefore it would only make since for you to tutor her I suppose you could say." Faragonda asked causing Griselda to look at her for a moment before looking at Bloom and giving a small smile, much to Stella's shock.

"Not at all Ms. Faragonda. Come along Bloom. You look half-dead, so it'd be best for you to sleep tonight and then I'll explain things to you in the morning…from one Earth girl to another." Griselda said with a small wink as she mentioned Earth while the other four teenagers winced at the mention of being 'half-dead' and Bloom blanched slightly at those two words.

"I saw those winces. What happened?" Faragonda asked narrowing her eyes at the other four girls worriedly when she caught them wincing.

"Would you believe us if we told you we were attacked by witches and Bloom was nearly frozen to death, causing her to cough up blood once we got her free of the ice?" Stella asked sheepishly, causing the two teachers to freeze in shock for a moment before Griseldas head whipped around to stare at the four teenagers while Bloom was behind her smiling weakly as Faragonda looked her over for any sign of visible injuries.

"Explain now!" Griselda ordered causing the four to shrink back slightly at her narrowed eyes.

"We don't know what exactly happened. One minute Bloom was going to call her parents the next we're finding her frozen in an alleyway by three Cloud Tower Seniors. Stella helped melt the ice keeping Bloom frozen and Bloom started shivering and coughing up blood for a moment before she stopped and insisted that she was okay. Stella kept calling her 'Bloom' instead of 'Veranda' and explained about how she had tricked Bloom into lying in order to get her into Alfea." Tecna explained calmly and causing Griselda to direct her glare solely onto Stella who chuckled as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I was talking with my parents when I caught sight of that Ogre that attacked Stella on Earth. I wanted to find out who he was working for so that I could warn Stella, therefore I followed him and saw he was working for three Cloud Tower Seniors. They found out I was eavesdropping and blasted me for a moment before the blue haired one, Icy I think they called her, froze me. Next thing I know was that Stella had shattered the ice and was trying to warm me up before I caught hypothermia or something." Bloom explained at a pleading look from Stella while Faragonda frowned at the witches name and Griselda looked at Bloom worriedly.

"Bloom would've been fine for another minute or so, she's got some powerful winx and a mean swing too cause one of the seniors had a black eye and another had a broken nose." Stella said grinning while Bloom blushed slightly in embarrassment while the other three teens snickered as well.

"Let me guess…you took gymnastics and several other sports on Earth?" Griselda asked with a rare amused smile and causing Bloom to nod, although she seemed to sadden slightly.

"That would explain why you're just as fit as most fairies taught gymnastics and dancing, among other things, since a young age…although your upper body strength must be much higher than most fairies if you managed to do that much damage to a Senior witch by decking her." Griselda observed calmly while Stella and Musa were wondering why Griselda wasn't freaking out about Bloom punching someone.

"I took Lacrosse and played football too, as well as swimming." Bloom said softly causing Griselda to smile at her.

"It seems to have come in handy. Good job in injuring someone who wouldn't spare a second thought to injuring you. Now let's get you to bed." Griselda said directing Bloom towards where she would be staying from now on while Faragonda chuckled at the dropped jaws the other four teenagers had. A few minutes later Griselda opened the door to the spare bedroom in her teachers quarters and ushered Bloom inside and motioned for her to get comfortable.

"This will be your room until you or Ms. Faragonda decide otherwise. Feel free to customize it however way you want, as long as it's appropriate of course. I'll help you redecorate in the morning but it is rather late and I have an important question I need you to answer." Griselda said sitting on the edge of the bed in the room and patting the spot next to her for Bloom to sit as well.

"Wh-What is it Ms. Griselda?" Bloom asked a little intimidated by the stern teacher acting so friendly as she nervously perched upon her new bed.

"What illness is it that you have?"


	2. The teachers know

**Winx Club Redone**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Class dismissed…except for you Bloom. You have to come with me to Ms. Faragondas office to complete your academic profile for our school records." Griselda said the next day as she released her final class for the day, except for the red haired girl that tried to get out of the classroom before Griselda could call her back…too bad it didn't work for the poor red head.

"Yes Ms. Griselda." Bloom said hanging her head slightly in defeat. She knew that she did have to have her academic profile filled out for the school records but she also knew that it wasn't the only reason Griselda was taking her to see Ms. Faragonda.

"Good luck Bloom." Stella muttered to her friend on the way out while Flora gave her a smile, Musa clapped her on the back, and Tecna nodded at her.

"Follow me Miss Bloom and let me know if you need to stop for a moment or if you're feeling ill." Griselda said worriedly when all the other girls had left the classroom. Bloom merely nodded her head mutely as she followed after the now neutral faced head of detention, not really liking the pitying looks she was getting from the other kids for seemingly getting in trouble on the first day of school.

"Yes Ms. Griselda?" Faragonda asked raising an eyebrow when the brown haired woman knocked on the door for a moment before opening it and ushering Bloom inside of the room, almost literally making the red head sit in the seat in front of the desk. The rest of the staff was there as well and looked at the red head and Griseldas attitude towards her in confusion.

"We need to complete Ms. Bloom's academic profile for the school records Ms. Faragonda and…I'm afraid that's the easy part this time." Griselda said softly while giving Bloom a worried look since the girl had yet to speak since the moment that she had called the girl back to the classroom.

"Oh dear that doesn't sound very good." Faragonda said worriedly and looking at Bloom in concern when the red head wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. This seemed to worry the other teachers as well as DuFours motherly instincts got the best of her and she walked over to stand by Bloom worriedly.

"It isn't Ms. Faragonda, at all." Griselda said shaking her head while DuFour placed a concerned hand on Blooms shoulders that the red head ignored in favor of looking at her lap.

"I've already managed to get a copy of Ms. Blooms school reports and records from her time on earth earlier this morning and have translated the marks and classes to their magical equivalents. She is a very good and studious student according to her grades and she has already mentioned playing sports before. So that part is already covered…it's the next part I'm concerned about." Griselda said handing over some papers to Faragonda who looked them over and looked surprised.

"Nearly perfect marks throughout all her years of schooling, amazing. You hardly see that outside of the realm of Zenith. Very sporty, and artistic too according to the comments. Also has a fascination with…fairies and other mythological beings?" Faragonda said smiling slightly at the irony while the other teachers chuckled and Bloom blushed ever so slightly.

"Her grades and records are near spotless Griselda so I do not see anything of particular concern…except perhaps her fascination with fire, although that could easily be because her magic is fire based." Faragonda said after looking at the papers for another minute and looking at the head of detention curiously over the rim of her glasses.

"It's not her school records I was worried about Ms. Faragonda. It's…her health." Griselda said hesitating ever so slightly and shooting Bloom another worried look while all the other teachers looked confused at this.

"She has an earth illness or injury then? What is it to worry you so? We have a cure for most of them." DuFour asked worried over the young red head that seemed so frail in her seat as she continued to avoid eye contact. Normally she wouldn't be showing her worry in front of one of her students like this but if _Griselda_ of all people was openly showing worry for the red head, something was really wrong.

"That's just it. She does have an earth illness but…it's one of the ones we don't have a cure for and even if we did it wouldn't work on her." Griselda said causing all the teachers to look at her in confusion now while DuFour was kneeling beside Bloom and looking at the girls face in concern. Bloom had a scared, lost, _defeated_ look in her eyes that nearly broke DuFours heart into a million itty bitty pieces.

"What do you mean?" Palladium asked concerned as well as he glanced at Bloom in worry, she seemed to be perfectly healthy to him and she had done pretty good for a beginner in his class earlier.

"Her illness has become mutated from interacting with her magic. After she told me what her illness was last night I immediately ran a scan on her to see how bad it was. It is incurable, and forever changing." Griselda said closing her eyes slightly to hide the pain in them at what her student is going through and will go through because of her illness.

"Changing?" Wizgiz asked speaking up for the first time since Bloom entered the office while DuFours motherly side had taken full control as she placed a hand over Blooms trying to comfort the girl somewhat.

"Last night it was merely a minor illness, almost inactive you could say, when I ran the scan on her again this morning with her permission it was worse. From what she has told me last night before falling asleep her illness fluctuates in severity every day. One day it could be inactive, making her seem and feel completely healthy. The next day it could be lethal, so much so that it would hurt her to merely breathe let alone get out of bed and go to class. Her illness is one that…could kill her at any given moment with little warning." Griselda said letting a single opal tear slide down her cheeks as she looked at the shocked and horrified looks on the other teachers faces as they looked at Bloom who still wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. They may not have known her long or hardly at all but she's one of their students and still a child! The thought that she could drop dead at any given moment…it hurt them more than they could say. It wasn't right for a child to be going through that, it wasn't _fair_.

No one said anything as DuFour quickly wrapped her arms around Bloom who finally looked up at them all with a blank look in her eyes that tore at their hearts. She had already known this…she had _accepted _this. She _accepted_ that she could _die_ at any moment. That really broke their hearts as the women had a few tears sliding down their faces while the men looked solemn and sad.

"What illness?" Faragonda asked after a moment, her voice quiet and filled with sorrow as she stared at Bloom sadly but not with pity. She knew better than most that pity was not what someone wanted in these situations. Griselda looked at Bloom in sorrow for a moment before turning to face Faragonda as another lone tear slipped down the brown haired womans face when she answered the question.

"Magically infused Lung Cancer."


	3. The witches are told

**Winx Club Redone**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Magically infused Lung Cancer."

Headmistress Griffin of Cloud Tower sat in her large throne like chair with a hand massaging her forehead as her students and fellow teachers filed in confused at the sudden assembly she had called. It had been roughly ten minutes since Faragonda had informed her of Blooms illness due to an ancient rule in the three schools rule books. If one student had a lethal illness that is incurable then if it is contagious they are to be in quarantine being tutored by his/her respective teachers and watched after by the teachers of the other school if they are within the immediate area of the sick teen.

If the poor ill teen was not contagious then the teachers of all three schools had to know who the child is and what the illness is in case they stumble across the child suffering from the illness. If the child was alright with it the other students at their school would be told of the sick child, although if the child was not okay with it then the students in that school were to be kept uninformed by the teachers. The other schools students were told in case they happened across the sick child on accident. For the Fairies case, the witches were told who the child is and what her illness is so they know not to attack her at all lest they want to suffer the teachers wrath.

"Ms. Griffin? What is this meeting about all of a sudden?" Ediltrude asked snapping the green skinned woman out of her stupor as the last of the witches sat in the open seats below, the twin teachers were staring at their boss and employer in concern over how she was acting.

"Everyone listen up!" Griffin called as she stood and her hands came to rest at her sides while the last of the muttering died away instantly under her stern look.

"According to an old rule in the Magix schools rule books the teachers of all three schools are to be informed should any of the students at one of the schools have an incurable and lethal illness. If the person is contagious it is kept quiet and none of the students are informed as the child is quarantined and tutored by their teachers. The teachers at the other schools are only informed in case the sick child was to somehow get loose and we wonder across them by accident." Griffin began to explain to her students who looked at one another confused, was one of them sick? The twins however looked at each other in worry; they knew this rule well since it had been evoked when they were in school as well. The only reason the students would be told is if the sick child was a witch that didn't care about others knowing, which was nigh impossibly, or if it was a student at one of the other two schools.

"The reason you all are being informed of this is because of the second part of the rule. If the child is lethally ill and incurable but not contagious the students at her school will be told if she does not mind, if she does mind they are to be kept in the dark as well as the teachers could manage. Thankfully, none of you girls are the ones ill which brings me to the reason I'm telling you all this. Whether the ill child agrees or not the students of the other two schools are to be told of her illness so they know to help her if she seems to be injured or in trouble. While not an official rule it is enforced as it is a law. If the ill child is a fairy or witch then the students at the rival student are told who is ill and what the illness is so they know to _not_ attack, hurt, or mock her in any way, shape or form." Griffin said causing a few of the witches to begin whispering about if the ill person was a fairy or hero. They kept muttering until Griffin raised her hand for silence again, causing them to be quiet immediately.

"As I'm sure some of you have figured out, yes the injured child is a fairy. A freshman fairy to be exact." Griffin said nodding at her students before spelling a large picture of Bloom into the air, having seen the girl when Faragonda called her and Saladin to inform her of the ill child.

"That's that pixie from earth!" Stormy shouted at the sight of the red heads picture, causing her to receive a glare and mild stinging blast from Griffin.

"Yes she is from earth but 'pixie' is considered mocking her and therefore is forbidden around her or the teachers. Due to growing up on Earth where many illness's run rampant, including some that we do not have here in the magical dimensions, she has contracted one of the worst illness's there is on Earth from what one of the teachers at Alfea told me. As the teacher was raised on Earth herself she should know whether it is as bad as she said or not, and it is." Griffin said glaring at Stormy while many whispered wondering what this illness was. Griffin didn't bother to raise a hand to silence them as she merely raised her voice and kept talking, which quieted them right down again.

"The illness is made worse and untreatable by it mixing with her uncontrollable and rather powerful flame based magic. As for what the illness is…This young Bloom girl has Magically Infused Lung Cancer." Griffin said causing a few of the more studious students to gasp in horror and shock, they recognized Lung Cancer alright from some of the reports a few older Magicals had written on why they should not go to Earth. It was deadly enough on its own from the reports written but for it to mix with her magic would nearly kill the girl!

"By mixing with her magic, the Lung Cancer also fluctuates wildly. One day Ms. Bloom could seem and feel perfectly healthy, the next she could be deathly ill and not able to get out of bed in the morning. It does not only change on a daily bases as some of the Alfea teachers noticed how sometimes it would go from almost inactive to deathly serious within the span of several minutes. This child could suffer an attack and die at any given moment on any given day due to her illness." Griffin said this last line softly as she looked at the picture of the stone faced girl in sorrow for a moment. The girl might be a fairy but she was still a child. Griffin loved children and to know that one could die at any moment was like torture for the green skinned woman. What she had said caused all the students and teachers to bow their heads.

"For this reason I am telling you all now, if I hear or see any of you attacking the child verbally, mentally, emotionally, or physically I will beat you black and blue and see whether or not the magic council would consider letting you back into Cloud Tower next year. Dismissed." Griffin said glaring at them all to make sure they knew she was dead serious about what she had said. All the students nodded at this and silently left the room. What Griffin didn't know was that at that moment her students began to think about something.

This girl may be a fairy but to the witches it seemed like the girl was fighting for her life everyday and for that they respected her. If the girl could truly die any day, then the witches would just have to make sure that she enjoyed her time in the Magical Dimensions until she does die.


	4. The heroes are told

**Winx Club Redone**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

This girl may be a fairy but to the witches it seemed like the girl was fighting for her life everyday and for that they respected her. If the girl could truly die any day, then the witches would just have to make sure that she enjoyed her time in the Magical Dimensions until she does die.

Saladin and Cordatora sighed in unision as they stood in the stadium arena waiting on their students to show up. Cordatora had been discussing team placements with Saladin when Faragonda called and informed them of Bloom and her cancer. Cordatora had taken one look at a stone faced Bloom before declaring that she was probably one of the strongest people he knew.

Most just gave up and died within a week if they were deemed to have an incurable illness or disease, she however did not and merely continued to leave each day like nothing was wrong, like she wasn't fighting for her life every day. For that he offered to teach her how to use a few weapons if she ever wanted to learn. He had managed to get a small thankful smile out of the girl before she actually giggled when Griselda and DuFour both scolded him for offering her a chance to overwork herself.

"Hello boys. As very few of you, if any, know there is an old rule in place that concerns students at any of the three schools Magix if they have an incurable and non-contagious disease. Simply put the students at the other two are made aware of the childs illness so they can watch after them should they meet the sick child. In this case it is a freshman fairy who is ill, with a very lethal disease that could kill her any day now." Saladin said after giving another sigh as he stood in front of his boys who had all taken seats and were looking at the two teachers confused and now shocked.

"The other fairies are not made aware of this as per the young girls request but you boys and the witches of Cloud Tower are being told so that you all know this young girl is off limits. That means no attacking, flirting, mocking, or attempted injury of the young girl will be tolerated as her disease is Magically Infused which makes it almost twice as bad as it usually would be." Saladin said before waving his staff towards the sky, causing a floating large hologram of Bloom to appear their much to four certain specialists shock.

"Bloom!" Brandon, in other words the real Prince Sky, said shooting to his feet in shock along with the other three that had met the fiery red head.

"You boys know this girl?" Saladin asked raising an eyebrow at the blond boys outburst.

"That's Bloom. She's an earth raised girl we met when Stella called us to help her with an ogre! That girl took out seven gremlins on her own while we focused on the ogre and troll." Riven said staring at the hologram of the girl in disbelief, she seemed perfectly healthy and fit to him. What was she sick with? There was a muttering of shock at the 'earth' part and approval as well as slight disbelief at how many gremlins she had taken out on her own.

"Hahaha! I knew that girl had hero potential! She's a strong one after all." Cordatora said laughing slightly at what Riven had said while everyone looked at him surprised. He was actually praising the girl, he never praised anyone unless they preformed a truly amazing feat!

"What is she sick with that is so dangerous to her health?" Timmy asked worriedly as he adjusted his glasses causing Cordatora and Saladins smiles to fall into frowns.

"She has Magically Infused Lung Cancer." Saladin said before seeing that none of the boys knew what Lung Cancer was and gave them the explanation he had been given by Griselda. This caused all the boys to wince and lower their heads in sorrow over the girl having such a dangerous disease.

"Due to her magic enhancing and mixing with it, the Lung Cancer constantly changes in severity for her. One hour she can be happy and seem completely healthy, the next she could be upon deaths very doorstep about to ring the bell." Saladin said causing Riven to snicker at something.

"It's not funny I know but from what little I've seen of Bloom, she's the kind of girl who will ring Deaths doorbell and then run." Riven said at all of the glares or confused looks he was getting for snickering, his explanation causing more than a few other heroes to snicker as well. That sounded like something one of them would do if given half a chance too.

"What are we waiting for guys?" Prince Sky, aka the Real Brandon, asked turning to the other heroes and lifting his fist in the air.

"We got a sick fairy to look after and protect! We're heroes training or not! We protect all we can and Bloom's top priority for protection!" Brandon said causing the rest of the boys to roar in agreement and pump their fists in the air as well while on the arena floor Cordatora and Saladin exchanged looks and small smiles.

"Since she isn't girlfriend material then she's our sister! We've got a sister to protect and take care of guys!" One of the seniors shouted causing Saladin and Cordatora to smile wider at the agreeing shouts from each and every student except for one. Prince Sky of Eraklyon looked at the holograph of Bloom shocked and slightly angry before steeling himself, allowed to or not he thought the girl was beautiful. If nothing else he could at least string her along for a while, this thought caused him to give a slightly dark smirk that Riven and Timmy caught. Exchanging looks and nods the two agreed to keep an eye on the blond.

If he posed any kind of threat to Bloom or her health then they were going to kick his ass good, and that was before the rest of the protective 'older brothers' as they deemed themselves got to him.


	5. The cafe

**Winx Club Redone**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

If he posed any kind of threat to Bloom or her health then they were going to kick his ass good, and that was before the rest of the protective 'older brothers' as they deemed themselves got to him.

"Hey Bloom! Come sit with us for a little while!" Stella said grinning as she waved at Bloom who gave her a small smile back and looked at Griselda for permission. It had been a week since the Teachers had found out about her lung cancer and right now the two of them were out at Magix and Griselda had kept Bloom close to her the entire time and watched the girl carefully in case of an attack.

"Go ahead Ms. Bloom. You may be my dorm mate but you are able to make your own decisions." Griselda said giving the girl a small smile and causing the red head to grin happily.

"Thanks Ms. Griselda." Bloom said before she took off running over to where Stella and the other three girls were sitting while Griseldas eyes followed her the whole time to make sure nothing happened. Griselda caught a nearby Wizgizs eyes and nodded slightly to show Bloom had been fine the whole time, the teachers had developed a small system of nods or knocks to show if Bloom had been alright while they were around or not and so far the system worked quite well and the students never suspected a thing when the teachers would nod at each other for seemingly no reason whatsoever.

"So Bloom what's it like it sharing a dorm with Ms. Griselda?" Stella asked curiously as she looked at Bloom who sat down and happily ordered a glass of water instead of a soda.

"Like sharing a dorm with any of you actually. She's very nice outside of class and was worried when I had a nightmare last night." Bloom said smiling slightly although she seemed to sadden slightly when she recalled the nightmare she had last night that Griselda had awoken her from.

"What kind of nightmare, Sweetie?" Flora asked instantly worried at the mention of a nightmare while Bloom tensed and closed her eyes for a second, desperately trying to get the memory of the nightmare out of her mind. When she reopened her eyes Wizgiz, Griselda, and most of the older people nearby caught the subtle guarded look in them as she gave a concerned Flora a fake smile.

"It was nothing too bad, I've had worse nightmares than that I'd just rather not talk about it is all." Bloom said causing Flora to nod slightly but not drop the worried look, that was promptly copied by Musa and even Tecna, although Tecna's was more hidden than the other twos.

"Aww poor little earth girl can't handle a simply nightmare?" A senior at Alfea asked sneering at Bloom mockingly and causing all the teachers to tense and glare at her.

"I believe I just said it wasn't too bad and that I'd had worse. I believe that if I truly couldn't handle it I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you right now. I merely do not wish to discuss the nightmare is all." Bloom said coolly as she looked at the older girl with bored eyes. This seemed to anger the older girl as she glared at Bloom harder.

"Watch it Weakling or else my spells might just find their way to your back!" The senior sneered angrily while the teachers were ready to intervene at any second now. Bloom however merely looked unfazed and sighed as she stood up and moved the shoulder of her shirt down to reveal a wicked circular scar on her shoulder. She looked the other girl dead in the eye as everyone stared at the scar.

"See this? This came from one of my adoptive parents shooting me in the shoulder when I first discovered my powers, they considered me Satan's Spawn or something like that and tried to kill me. They had lousy aim though so it hit my shoulder instead of my head…it may be a non magical wound but I guarantee you that this hurt probably as much if not more so than any spell you could throw at me. And believe me this is not the only painful scar I have so don't presume I'll be scared of you or your threats." Bloom said softly, dangerously even, as she covered the mark back up with her shirt. She hadn't moved her eyes away from the other girls at all until the wound was covered after which she turned around and sat back down beside her horrified friends.

"Is there a problem here?" A tall and burly Red Fountain boy asked stepping forward and looking in between the emotionless looking Bloom and the shocked and disbelieving senior girl.

"No problem just a minor misunderstanding." Bloom said easily while the Senior turned and began to ogle the boy up and down.

"If you say so squirt." The guy said ruffling Blooms hair casually, and causing her to blink up at him for a minute in confusion while the others were curious as to how Bloom knew the RF senior.

"How does a hunk like you know a brat like her?" The senior girl asked in disbelief as his words registered in her mind.

"There's a protocol at RF. Any girl from either of the schools that comes from a magicless planet is placed under the protection of all of us guys at RF. This is because usually the girl is mocked, belittled, and openly attacked by her classmates more so than by the girls at the rival school. You want to get to the squirt? You have to go through me and all the other guys." The senior boy said with a shrug of his shoulders as he pointedly looked over the senior fairies shoulder, making her turn and see a group of four other RF seniors glaring at her dangerously. By the look on Blooms face however showed that she had no idea about this whatsoever.

Bloom turned to look at Griselda who nodded at her ever so slightly and mouthed that she would explain later as another group of RF boys walked into the café.

"Hey girls how's it going?" The real Brandon asked grinning at Stella as he went and stood beside the first RF senior.

"So Tank. What's the problem here?" Riven asked crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the booth wall closest to Blooms seat, glaring slightly at the senior girl that was pale and seemed to be in shock at how many people were going against her.

"Nothing Riven. It's already been resolved, she just hasn't left yet." The boy, Tank, said his eyes never leaving the girl that had started something with Bloom.

"Here. I'll escort her out then. Let's go Miss." Timmy of all people said putting a firm hand on the girls shoulder and guiding her out of the café door, causing the boys to relax slightly once she was out the door.

"Thanks Tim. Later squirt. Let us know if anyone gives you anymore problems. Oi Riven. Make sure you leave the contact numbers with her in case one of us isn't close enough to call for backup for her." Tank said ruffling Blooms hair again with a smile at the much smaller girl. Despite his big and rather intimidating figure the guy seemed to have quite the soft side for Bloom.

"Will do Tank." Riven said with a casual salute as he sat in the booth right next to Bloom, making sure to be positioned so that if anyone tried to blast her then it'd hit him instead.

Hey when the RF boys put someone under their protection, they make sure not even a wasp could sting them.


	6. The first sign of Blood

**Winx Club Redone**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

It was one week later with Bloom out in Magix with DuFour nearby keeping an eye on her when the next interesting thing happened.

"Well well if it isn't the Weak little earthling." The same senior girl from Alfea that had mocked Bloom for having a nightmare last week said smirking as she and two of her friends stood in front of Bloom on the nearly deserted street. Bloom merely ignored the girl and made to go around when she was pushed back by the girls blue haired friend.

"Do you mind letting me pass?" Bloom asked looking at the three Seniors who merely smirked meanly at her while the leader looked around for any RF boys to intervene this time.

"I don't see your little attack dogs anywhere so it looks like it's just you versus us little weakling." The leader said giving Bloom a cruel smirk that was more suited for a witch than a fairy.

"Hey girls isn't that the Earth Fairy with the cancer?" Darcy asked from a nearby café looking out the window at the scene going on in the street and causing every witch in the café to look where she was looking.

"Yeah what are those three Senior fairies doing?" One of the Sophomore witches asked confused when she saw one girl push Bloom backwards when the red head made to go around them.

"I don't know but I don't like the looks of it. Let's go girls." Icy ordered as she stood and made her way to the café door, her sisters right on her heels as they exited the café just in time to hear the lead fairy say that it was just Bloom against the three older fairies.

"Oh no it isn't." Icy said crossing her arms over her chest as she and her sisters stood behind the three senior fairies who turned and sneered at her.

"What are you on about witch? Get lost this has nothing to do with you!" The lead fairy said sneering at Icy, Stormy, and Darcy who merely smirked at her while Bloom looked past the senior fairies at the senior witches curiously while DuFour observed all of this from near a building on the other side of the street, she was ready to intervene at any moment now.

"Well witches are known to gang up on others, even other witches but I've never heard of three senior pixies ganging up on a freshman fairy before." Darcy said crossing her own arms over her chest as she eyed the three seniors while Stormy had her arms resting behind her head in a bored position, hiding the mini tornado in her hand ready to be unleashed in a seconds notice.

"Is the freshman so strong that you need three of you against her just to stand a chance or are you three just that weak?" Stormy asked smirking at their enraged expressions while Bloom seemed to stifle a laugh at the looks on the older fairies expressions.

"She's not strong at all; she's just a little weakling who only got in on pure dumb luck." The other Senior fairy, a pink haired girl with violet eyes, said sneering as she glared at the three witches who smirked at her as one.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you need to take her on three to one with her being only a freshman? Seems to me like you three are somewhat smart, you know you can't take her on your own so you gang up on her when there's virtually no one around to stop you or help her." Icy said causing the three seniors to fume and seethe while Bloom couldn't hold back a small giggle this time which drew the senior fairies enraged attention.

"You laughing at us weakling?! Why I ought to-!" The lead fairy said only for bad luck to be on her side, see it was one of the few times when Bloom felt completely fine and so the red head smirked.

"You've already lost." Bloom said cutting the other girl off with a smirk worthy of a witch, and earning confused looks before Bloom grabbed the lead fairy's arm and threw her over her should and down the street while dipping into a leg sweep to knock the other two girls off their feet. Almost as soon as the two were down Bloom cast a small spell that Griselda had taught her to conjure two daggers out of thin air and held one to each of the girls throats.

"Your mistake was underestimating you opponent and letting yourself be distracted by an outside force. You don't seem to understand something so let me say it as bluntly and clearly as I can." Bloom began giving a devious smile while the three senior witches were impressed at how easily and quickly she had taken down the three fairies with little use of magic.

"I may be a girl raised on a magicless planet but…if there is one thing the people of earth are good at doing, it's waging war and killing others. You want to see some of the things I grew up around on that kind of planet around that kind of people?" Bloom asked her grin impossibly widening to show her sharper than normal looking teeth. The two whimpered and shook their heads slowly, careful not to accidently slit their own throats on the two very sharp blades. The leader was just starting to sit up and stared at Bloom in shock and disbelief as the red head drew only a little bit of blood from the two terrified girls before she removed the blades and sniffed the air.

"Oh yuck one of you pissed yourself." Bloom said scrunching up her nose in disgust while Icy, Stormy, and Darcy busted out laughing along with the witches that were watching from nearby before a single person clapping interrupted anything from being said.

"Very nicely done Ms. Bloom. Capitalizing on an enemy's distraction and weaknesses is a trick that will save your life one day." DuFour said clapping as she made her way over before shooting the three seniors an angry look.

"As for you three, you are in some serious trouble for ganging up on a younger girl like you had. Get back to Alfea and clean yourselves up, I'll be informing Griselda about this and I don't need to tell you how _that_'s going to go do I?" DuFour asked smirking at the sudden horrified looks she was getting from the three seniors. Griselda was known to be very protective of her younger roommate so the punishment these three would get for ganging up on the red head in question will be very…humiliating at the least much like their defeat.

Anything else that may or may not have been said was cut off when DuFour suddenly stiffened, hidden fangs coming to the surface while Bloom suddenly doubled over coughing. The witches and three fairies could only stare, one of them even screamed bloody murder, as a rather large amount of blood fell from Bloom's mouth and onto the unforgiving cement streets.


End file.
